When you try your best but you don't suceed
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X08- La conversación entre Kurt y Blaine luego de la conversación entre Finn y Blaine.


**Título: **_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Glee  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Klaine.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> **Spoilers 3x08**. Reaction-fic. Lenguaje. ¿Angst? No sé establecer clara la línea.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Título de_ Fix You_ de Coldplay, porque_ no_ es una canción genial para esta pareja. No me podía ir a dormir con esto atragantado en la garganta. Este es un fic 100% Blaine, así que si él no te gusta, o quieres pegarle después de este episodio, llegaste al lugar equivocado, porque yo siempre tengo _alltheBlainefeelings_.

* * *

><p>Blaine considera seriamente la opción de no mover un solo músculo y que a quien sea que esté tocando timbre se le caiga el dedo de tanto apretar el botón, pero luego se arrepiente, porque el que está parado en la puerta de su casa es Kurt, y a Blaine realmente le gustan los dedos de Kurt.<p>

La situación es tensa y un poco incómoda mientras Blaine abre la puerta y Kurt está parado en el portal, abrazándose a si mismo. Kurt no se presenta nunca sin avisar si no ha sido invitado, y Blaine no está muy seguro de si tiene ganas de dejarlo pasar, pero ha sido educado para ser un caballero, así que se corre a un costado e indica el interior de la casa con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Pasa. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Pero Kurt no responde a su pregunta, si no que se queda parado en el lado interior de la casa, pero apenas a dos pasos de la puerta, y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Blaine tiene ganas de decirle que si no tiene nada que decirle, que por favor lo deje solo.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- Insiste, porque es lo más cercano que existe en su repertorio de modales.

- Finn me contó todo.- Responde Kurt, y su voz es suave, y por algún motivo siembra en Blaine la duda de si no habrá estado llorando. Eso no despierta en Blaine las ganas de abrazarlo, y eso es un claro indicador de que hay algo que va muy _muy_mal.

- No se suponía que te contara nada.

- Es Finn. No sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Además, Blaine, no volviste más al aula del coro. No contestaste mis mensajes ni mis llamadas. Claramente no fui precisamente agradable con él hasta que me contó todo.

- No era mi intención preocuparte.

- No lo dudo. Pero me preocupo de todas formas.- Se miran a los ojos unos instantes, y definitivamente hay lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos de Kurt.- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Es una de las muestras de vulnerabilidad más grandes que Blaine le ha visto nunca a Kurt, quien es reticente al contacto físico, y a quien no se le da bien pedir las cosas, si no tomarlas.

En cierto modo, la piel le _arde_del solo deseo de que Kurt lo toque. Pero, a la vez, no sabe si ese contacto no será más de lo que emocionalmente puede soportar.

- No sé si sea una muy buena idea.

- Está bien.- Y Blaine puede ver literalmente el dolor por el rechazo y el pánico por la incertidumbre creciendo en los ojos de Kurt, pero no es capaz de moverse ni un centímetro para cambiar la situación.- ¿Podemos hablar?

_- Kurt…_

- Por favor, Blaine. Solo quiero hablar. Me lo prometiste una vez, ¿te acuerdas?

Y en cierto sentido es un golpe bajo, porque Kurt sabe que Blaine no puede decirle que no a eso, así que asiente con la cabeza y señala hacia las escaleras que llevan a su cuarto.

- Mis padres no están en casa.- Explica, y quizás una semana atrás esa revelación hubiera generado que un escalofrío de anticipación los recorriera a los dos, pero ahora es una simple comodidad accesoria, y Blaine no puede evitar que eso oprima aún más el nudo en su garganta.

* * *

><p>Kurt se sienta en el borde de la cama, pero Blaine se sienta en la silla del escritorio. Si Kurt se siente dolido por la obvia distancia, no comenta nada al respecto.<p>

- No sabía que habías vuelto a boxear.

Y es una manera sencilla de empezar esa conversación nada sencilla, así que Blaine no juega a ser duro de ganar y niega con la cabeza.

- Y no lo he hecho. Solo necesitaba descargarme.

- ¿Por lo de Sam?

Blaine podría jugar al ingenuo y decirle que sí, pero si va a pasar por el trance de tener esta conversación que no desea tener, al menos va a ser sincero.

- Por todo.

- ¿Me quieres contar qué es todo?

Baine se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Por un lado, arde en deseos de contarle todo a Kurt y sacarse ese peso que lleva en el pecho y que hace semanas le dificulta el respirar. Por otro lado, no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo vaya a afectar a su relación el contárselo todo, y aunque en este preciso momento no sienta la menor afinidad por Kurt- porque no la siente por nadie, para ser honestos-, no es tan estúpido como para olvidarse de que está locamente enamorado de él, y que eso no amerita el tomar una decisión estúpida a la que no le va a alcanzar el tiempo necesario para arrepentirse luego.

Finalmente lo convence una pequeña y envenenada vocecita de su mente que le dice que está siendo una _drama-queen_, que lo suelte todo de una vez, como si a Kurt realmente fuese a importarle tanto.

- Todo, Kurt. La dinámica insana de New Directions. El menosprecio de Finn. Los insultos de Santana. La jodida insistencia de Sebastian. Tus celos y tu inseguridad sobre Sebastian. La presión por el musical y por las seccionales. La maldita sensación de que no puedo hacer nada bien, y aunque pudiera, de todos modos nadie me dejaría, porque Finn lleva semanas pasándome por encima y a nadie le importa una mierda. La preocupación por ti y por que tus sueños no se estrellen, porque si tú te estrellas y no te levantas, creo que podría volverme loco. - Se pasa las manos por el rostro, porque mirar a Kurt _duele_, y no sabe si podría seguir hablando si lo hiciera.- A veces me quedo despierto por las noches, desvelado, porque pensaba que si había logrado empezar de nuevo en Dalton, lo podría hacer de nuevo en McKinley, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te irás el año que viene, y no podría quedarme más solo. Y no me gusta estar solo, Kurt. No me gusta _sentirme_solo.

Siente que Kurt le apoya una mano en la espalda, pero no abre los ojos, porque no quiere llorar. No _puede_llorar. Kurt se inclina sobre él y lo abraza, y Blaine se aferra a sus brazos como maníaco, pese a que aún no está muy seguro de querer tocarlo. El primer comentario Kurt lo hace entre su pelo, y su voz suena quebrada e infinitamente triste.

- Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo flaco que estás.

Blaine no responde, porque ha hecho lo imposible por evitar prestar atención a los cambios en su cuerpo, a los kilos que ha perdido y a las ojeras permanentes debajo de los ojos. La única sensación que se permite al respecto es el implacable cansancio, porque ya no puede luchar contra él, y a veces no está seguro si el cansancio le provoca más tristeza o es al revés.

Estrecha el abrazo y llora en el hombro de Kurt, y deja que su novio le acaricie el pelo y los costados del cuerpo en caricias reconfortantes. Llora lágrimas de frustración y de amargura; llora de vergüenza por haber explotado contra Sam, porque aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, él no tiene la culpa de la carga emocional que viene acumulando hace semanas; llora por Kurt que recién se está dando cuenta ahora, y llora porque de todas formas no cree que se merezca tanta atención de parte de Kurt ni de nadie. Llora porque es débil y no puede evitar que todos esos sentimientos arruinen su carácter; llora porque se siente una desgracia y un desagradecido; llora, también, precisamente porque llora.

Ha perdido la consciencia del paso del tiempo, pero cuando se ha tranquilizado bastante- y el dolor en el pecho prosigue, y prosigue esa vaga sensación de opacidad en su mente, pero al menos se ha disipado un poco el nudo en su garganta- Kurt aún lo sostiene entre sus brazos, y Blaine podría jurar que él también está llorando lágrimas silenciosas contra su hombro.

- Ey, no llores.- Le dice suavecito, y se reprende a sí mismo, porque cómo pudo pasársele por la cabeza que abrazar a Kurt no iba a hacerle bien.

Kurt alza la cabeza, y definitivamente hay rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero él no se ve aliviado, si no dos veces más dolido.

- No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto.

- ¿Hacerme qué?

- No darme cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando. Estar tan absorbido en mis problemas, y en mi propia desgracia, y en mí, siempre en mí, que permití que te sintieras solo. No soporto la idea de que te sientas solo teniéndome a mi, Blaine. Sabía que lo de Finn te molestaba, pero no pensaba que fuese para tanto. De haberlo sabido, hubiera intervenido. Quiero que luches tus peleas solo, pero no quiero que sufras por eso.

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

- No, Kurt. Está bien. Yo no hubiera querido que intervinieras de todos modos.- Y no dice lo demás, no dice M_e preocupo tanto por ti que hablarte de mis problemas me parece una pérdida de tiempo_, no dice _No te das una idea de lo que me duele que no te hayas dado cuenta_. No dice _Necesito tanto alguien que me quiera y que me cuide, pero si necesito pedirlo pierde el significado, porque realmente me confirma que no me lo merezco por mis propios méritos_.

No dice todo eso, porque no podría soportar tanto dolor en los ojos de Kurt, y porque en realidad no está listo para decirlo. No sabe si alguna vez lo estará. Así que en lugar de decirlo, besa a Kurt apenas en los labios, un roce ligero pero cargado de significado, que hace que los dos terminen temblando.

- No quiero dejarte de lado nunca más. Por favor. Necesito que me ayudes. No quiero verte así nunca más.

- Lo arreglaremos, Kurt. Siempre lo arreglamos.

* * *

><p>Solo quiero mencionar que no he abandonado ninguno de mis long-fics. Ni <em>Melodias<em>, ni _For Good_, ni _Cambio_. Ninguno****. ****Pero estoy participando en varios Amigos Inivisbles y tal, y eso me consume el tiempo y tienen deadlines, además. Y escribo drabbles como esto porque me hierve la sangre si no lo hago. Pero pronto continuaré con esas historias. Promesa.****  
><strong>**

****Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían****

**Estrella**


End file.
